The subject matter of the present invention relates to shaped charges, and more particularly, to a liner of a shaped charge which is comprised of Bismuth and Copper powders instead of Lead and Copper powders.
Shaped charges, which may, for example, be used in a perforating gun for perforating a wellbore, include a case, an explosive material packed against the inner wall of the case, and a liner for lining the explosive material. Upon detonation, the explosive material expands thereby collapsing the liner and forming a jet. When used in a perforating gun, the jet from the shaped charge perforates a formation traversed by the wellbore. The liner of the shaped charge is normally made of Lead and Copper. When the liner collapses and forms the jet, the lead and Copper elements in the liner are deposited in the formation. From an environmental point of view, it is not desirable to deposit Lead in the formation. Therefore, a new shaped charge is needed, one which includes a liner that does not incorporate Lead as one of its constituent elements.